


Gemacht für die Unendlichkeit

by ElskerErLeve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElskerErLeve/pseuds/ElskerErLeve
Summary: 'Als ich nach vorne schaute, erblickte ich es. Mein neues Zuhause - Hogwarts. Hier würde ich jetzt leben und zur Schule gehen.'





	Gemacht für die Unendlichkeit

"Rose, komm! In einer Stunde geht der Zug nach Hogwarts!" hörte ich die Stimme meier Mutter von unten rufen. Heute würde mein Neues Leben beginnen, weit weg von London. Mein neues Leben in Hogwarts. Schnell band ich mir meine braunen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen. Von Draußen hörte ich schon wie mein Vater das Auto belud. Ich schnappte mir noch meine Tache und hastete die Treppe runter. Unten angekommen schloss ich die Tür hinter mir ab und stieg zu meinen Eltern ins Auto.

Die Fahrt dauerte circa eine Dreiviertelstunde. Am Bahnhof angekommen, gingen wir mit meinem Gepäck zum Gleis neundreiviertel. Schon früh hatten meine Eltern mir gesagt, dass ich einfach durch Wand zwischen Gleis neun und zehn durch laufen müsste um zum Hogwarts Express zu kommen. So machte ich es auch, nachdem ich mich mehrmals vergewissert hatte, dass auch kein Muggel in der Nähe war.

Auf der anderen Seite erwarteten mich nicht nur meine Eltern, sondern auch eine für mich komplett neue Welt. Nachdem ich mich von meinen Eltern verabschiedet hatte, stieg ich in den Zug ein. Da ich noch recht früh war, setzte ich mich in ein freies Abteil und holte mein Buch raus.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren in das Abteil. "Hallo, darf ich mich zu dir setzten? Die anderen Abteile sind alle voll." fragte sie mich. "Klar doch! Ich bin Rose." "Ich heiße Hermine. Du bist neu, oder? Ich gehe ins zweite Schuljahr. Eigentlich würde ich mich zu meinen zwei Freunden setzten, aber ich kann sie niergens finden. Das soll natürlich nicht heißen, dass ich nicht bei dir sitzten möchte, ich..." "Ganz ruhig, wir haben die ganze Fahrt Zeit" lachte ich. Die kann aber auch schnell reden. Ob sie wohl zwischendurch Luft holt?

Die Fahrt über redeten wir über dies und das. Ihre Freunde, Harry und Ron, waren immernoch nicht aufgetaucht. Hermine machte sich sehr große Sorgen, das sah man ihr an. Alle drei waren Gryffindor und Harry war sogar schon Sucher im Quidditchteam von Gryffindor. Alles in allem schien sie mir sehr sympathisch, auch wenn sie sehr viel redete, aber das tat ich ja auch. Wir redeten so viel, dass die Fahrt so schnell rum war und ich noch nicht mal zum lesen kam. Aber das kann ich ja noch wann anders machen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
